All The Brightness
by Asp Pentacle97
Summary: There is prophecy, about the Furyan male child who will destroy the Lord Marshal. But what about his companion? This story follows Jack and Riddick as they escape from the hell planet and discover the true meaning of the prophecy. Eventual Jack/Riddick
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Riddick. If I did, there would be so many more movies and Jack would not have died. I, however, am forced to use this nonprofit means of expressing my idea about this fantastic character. So don't sue me.

**Rating:** This is rated M because of swearing, sexual tension, sexual references, gore, and general Riddickness.

**A/N: **Hello there. Yes, it's another Riddick fic. What can I say, I'm obsessed. This one will be much longer than my others. It starts off right after Pitch Black ends and deviates from there. I borrowed some stuff from CoR, but not much of the actual plotline. This story will follow Jack after the events of Pitch Black. I've adjusted Jack's age. She is 15 in this story when it starts. I know, I know, she would have had a hard time hiding the fact that she was a girl at that age, but just use your imagination. I had to up the age for the sake of continuity in the story and so I wouldn't have to do giant light-years leaps in her life. Anyways, I'm going to stop rambling now. One with the story!

**Chapter One**

"There's so much prayer to make up for," Imam murmured, running his prayer beads through his fingers, glad that he could finally see them again in the comfortingly florescent lights of the skiff. "I hardly know where to begin."

Jack looked at the dark man sitting across from her, then at the captain's chair. She could see Riddick's muscular form settled in the seat as he flipped various switches, setting their course, which would take them into the nearest shipping lane. She still couldn't believe that she was actually on a ship flying away from all those creatures. She'd figured she'd be dead by now.

"I know where I'd start," Jack said, looking back at Imam, tilting her head towards their savior. The holy man looked at Riddick, his mouth tightening ever so slightly as he watched the convict maneuver the controls.

"Yes, I suppose that we should include Mr. Riddick in our prayers," Imam said, but Jack could tell he was choking on the words. Giving thanks for a murderer. Now that was ironic. Jack just shook her head at the older man, bending her head when he did.

_I feel stupid doing this_, Jack thought, listening to Imam mutter in his foreign tongue. _I don't believe in this shit. If there is a God, then he certainly doesn't like me and I'm not going to give him the satisfaction of seeing me beg._

_Still_, she mused._ If I was going to say thank you for anything, it would be Riddick. Without him we wouldn't have even lasted two minutes with those things. I probably would have been the first one to go, too. After Zeke, that is. And even if somehow we had made it to the canyon, Johns would have cut me up and turned me into a big old pile of bait. Riddick saved my life. I don't care if it's bad; I'm glad he's alive, and that the monsters didn't get him._

Jack peeked over at Imam. His head was still bent in prayer. He looked like he was going to stay that way for a while. Easing away, Jack quietly got up and walked towards the front of the skiff. She slid into the copilot's seat, not looking at Riddick directly, just in case he decided to order her to go back to Imam.

"A lot of questions, whoever we run into," Jack said, finally looking over at her silent companion. "Could even be a merc ship." Riddick turned his head towards her ever so slightly, indicating that he was listening. Jack bit her lip. She could feel his eyes on her, waiting for her next move.

"So, what are we going to tell them about you?" she asked, content to put the ball in his court. She watched him, looking for any signs of what he was thinking. Relief washed over her when she saw the corners of his mouth tilt upwards in a very faint smile.

"We tell them Riddick's dead," he said, turning back and looking out into the endless abyss of space before them. "He died somewhere on that planet."

Jack looked at Riddick, not sure what to say. The words were logical. But the way he said them… it was as if there was a whole other meaning that Jack didn't quite understand yet. He sounded… not necessarily mournful, but almost regretful. Jack couldn't figure it out, and it was bugging her.

"What do you mean, he died somewhere on that planet?" Jack asked, finally giving up trying to puzzle it out.

"That's what we're going to tell whoever picks us up, kid," Riddick said, looking at her like she was an idiot.

"I know that," Jack retorted, rolling her eyes. "I meant… why did you say it like that?"

"Like what?" Riddick asked, keeping his eyes focused on the distant stars in front of him. Jack nearly growled in frustration. The man was being obtuse on purpose.

"Don't bullshit me, Riddick," Jack snapped, swiveling her chair so that she fully faced the murderer. "You know exactly what I mean. You meant something else when you said that Riddick had died on that planet."

"Oh I did, did I?" Riddick asked, glancing over at Jack in amusement, which only served to fuel Jack's conviction that he was hiding something from her.

"Yes," she said, crossing her arms and glaring at the larger man. Riddick swiveled slightly so that he could look at her more fully. Jack continued to sit there, arms crossed, glowering at the convict. Riddick returned her stare. She didn't waver. He slid his goggles up, leveling her with a stare from his mercury eyes. Jack just smirked. If he thought that was going to frighten her off, then he was in for some news. She could have stared at his eyes all day.

They sat like that for a while, staring at each other, each trying to back the other down. It was a comical picture, a massive, muscle-bound murderer trying to stare down a little scrap of a girl with a shaved head. Finally Riddick sat back in his seat, a real smile coming across his face.

"You've got stones, kid, I'll give you that," he rumbled, chuckling to himself. "You're stubborn too. That can be a downfall, but you've got that patience to go with it. That's good. It means that you can wait out your prey, wait until they get tired or weak and make that one fatal mistake." Jack smiled, his compliments warming her.

"So, are you going to tell me what you meant?" Jack asked hopefully, wondering if she had actually won this contest of wills.

"Nope," Riddick replied, shaking his head, grinning at her. "At least, not yet. One day I will, kid."

"Promise?" Jack asked, knowing she sounded like a naive child, but unable to stop herself.

"Promise," Riddick rumbled after a brief pause. Jack studied him intently, looking for any signs of deception in his features. But his face was a metal mask, completely unreadable. Jack sighed. She just hoped that he'd keep his word. She hated not knowing things.

The silence stretched between them. But it wasn't uncomfortable. Jack was content to lean back in the copilot's chair and watch the blinking lights on the console as she let her thoughts drift. She knew that Riddick was watching her, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She knew that he didn't mean her any harm, at that moment at least.

Jack drifted in and out of awareness. Darkness closed over her as she dozed off. At one point she woke to the feeling of two strong arms around her, gently lifting her and carrying her before placing her down on the lumpy mattress at the back of the skiff and easing away. Jack made small noises of protest, latching onto the warm bands of steal and holding them close.

"Relax, kid, I'm not going anywhere," rumbled a voice from somewhere above her. Jack relaxed at the sound, but still kept one hand wrapped tightly around the warmth. The last thing she heard before drifting off to sleep was the sound of deep chuckles and a shiv being slid from its sheath.

**A/N:** There, chapter one done! There will probably be another chapter or two before they get picked up by a ship. I'm thinking of actually splitting this story into two, since it'd be really long if I kept it all combined. Anyways, thanks for reading and please drop a review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Riddick. If I did, there would be so many more movies and Jack would not have died. I, however, am forced to use this nonprofit means of expressing my idea about this fantastic character. So don't sue me.

**Rating:** This is rated M because of swearing, sexual tension, sexual references, gore, and general Riddickness.

**A/N:** Here's chapter two. And in response to a review I got, no, this will not end with Kyra dying. Far from it. It made me so mad that the movies ended that way. The similarity between this story and the movies is going to end pretty soon. But now, on with the story!

**Chapter Two**

Riddick chuckled to himself as the kid clutched at his arm like it was the only thing between her and imminent death. Which, not that long ago, it had been. He attempted to ease his wrist out of her grip, assuring her that nothing was going to happen to her. She relaxed slightly at that, but still wouldn't let him go. The kid was strong for such a small piece of meat.

"Relax, kid, I'm not going anywhere," Riddick said, sitting on the edge of the bed and drawing his shiv, letting it rest on his knee. At the sound of the slight hiss it made coming out of its sheath, Jack relaxed even more, finally letting go of him. Riddick grinned. Of course the kid would be comforted by that sound.

Riddick watched her, pondering. What was she dreaming? Why did she trust him to keep the monsters at bay? Didn't she know that he was one of the monsters? Why wasn't she afraid of him? Stupidity? Some would say it was that. Some would say that he was a man who could never be trusted, who could never atone for his sins. But the thing was, Riddick didn't see them as sins. He had done what he had to do in order to survive. And he was never going to apologize for that. The kid admired him. He had never been admired before. Hated, reviled, feared, looked down upon, yes, but never admired, never cared about. So for now the kid had his protection. He had gotten her off that rock alive, and it would be a waste of all his blood and pain if she died.

_There were hands on her, hot hands pinning her to the ground. She struggled, thrashing around, trying to get free, but they held her fast. She could feel her skin bruising as they squeezed tighter. Hot breath tickled along her cheek and neck. She could smell the reek of sweat and alcohol rolling off of him. She screamed and cried and begged him to stop, to let her go. He just laughed, ripping her clothes away._

_His hands turned to claws. Eerie shrieks replaced his laughter and now it was her skin being peeled away. She could feel the creature's claws digging into her, tearing apart her muscles. There was blood everywhere. Every nerve was on fire. She waited for the peaceful blackness of death to envelop her, but it didn't. She just kept bleeding and bleeding. The pain grew as the blind creature dug its teeth into her, pulling out her intestines. She opened her mouth and screamed, blood choking her as her punctured lungs fed her shrieks of agony. She just wanted to die, oh please let her die!_

"Jack!"

_It was the man again. His fingers were buried in her bloody stomach as he thrust against her, laughing as he played with her lungs, squeezing them, wrenching another scream from her. Oh, why couldn't she just die?_

"Jack, wake up! C'mon kid, snap out of it!"

Jack jerked awake. She felt hands on her and she panicked. Striking out blindly in the general area of her attacker's face, Jack twisted away from the strong grip, moving with speed and strength at odds with her thin frame. She bolted away from her attacker, pressing up against the wall as far from him as possible.

Slowly her panic receded. She blinked, surprised to find herself crouched against the far corner of the skiff, arms out defensively. She looked over at Riddick, who was standing by the bed, Imam hovering worriedly behind him. Riddick's hands were held out towards her, palms up, like the way you'd approach a skittish animal. He was watching her intently. There was the smallest red mark on the side of his face.

"Easy there, Jack," he said, getting up and slowly easing way towards her, hands still in plain sight. Jack relaxed slightly at the sound of his voice. She lowered her arms and stood, trying to release the tension in her muscles.

"Sorry," she said quietly, looking fixedly at the floor, heating creeping up her cheeks as she realized what had happened. "Bad dream."

"Yeah, I gathered that," Riddick said, stopping about halfway between her and the bed. "But those things can't get you here, so you can ease down now." Jack bit her lip and nodded, still feeling ashamed of her reaction.

"Come here, kid," Riddick said softly, holding out a hand to her. Jack looked up at him, studying him. His face wasn't gentle, but then again, nothing about Riddick was gentle. But he was smiling at her, that small smile that said it was okay, nothing imminently bad was happening. Jack chewed on her lip for a moment, then stepped forward away from her shelter and took his hand.

Riddick didn't pull on her or fuss, just steadied her as she walked back to the bed and sat down, studiously avoiding looking at Imam's worried face. She let go of Riddick and crossed her arms over her stomach, hugging herself, wishing they would just leave her alone and let her sink into her blank oblivion.

"Jack, my child, are you alright?" Imam asked, crouching down in front of her while Riddick stood behind him, arms crossed, observing. Jack nodded, still refusing to meet Imam's gaze.

"Do you wish to talk about the demons that are haunting you?" Imam asked, reaching up to touch Jack's face, but stopping as she involuntarily flinched away. Jack shook her head, trying to repress a shudder. Bad enough that he appeared in her dreams. There was no way she was letting him take over her waking moments too.

"My child, it might help-" Imam began, but Riddick cut him off.

"She said she didn't want to talk, holy man. The girl's dead on her feet. Leave her alone and let her go back to sleep," the convict said. Imam turned to him, mouth open to protest, but one look at Riddick's face and the holy man quickly reconsidered. He gave Jack one last worried look, then stood and walked back over to the back of the skiff to pray.

"Thanks," Jack said quietly, eyes fixed on her knees. She didn't want to look up, to see the disappointment and disgust in Riddick's face at her weakness. Suddenly his hand was in her view, shiv held out in the palm of his hand. Jack looked at it, then chanced a glance up at Riddick. His face was neutral, but there was something in his eyes that made her feel just a little bit better. Not sympathy. Riddick would never insult her by pitying her. It was more like… companionship, camaraderie.

"To keep away the nightmares," Riddick rumbled by way of explanation. Jack looked at him, then hesitantly took the weapon. The metal was cool against her hand, a welcome contrast to her feverish skin. The blade was heavier than it looked. It was solid, comforting. Jack closed her hand around the handle and instantly felt a little better.

"Thanks," Jack said again, looking up at Riddick and smiling, before laying back down, shiv clutched tightly in her fist as she curled up in a ball facing the wall. Riddick waited for her breathing to slow and the tension to go out of her muscles before he grabbed the blanket at the end of the bed and gently tucked it in around her sleeping form.

**A/N:** Alright, Imam is really starting to bug me. I write a Jack/Riddick scene and suddenly I think, where's Imam in all this? So then I have to go back and rewrite him in. So I'm thinking about killing him off. What do you all think? Should I kill him or keep him?


End file.
